1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting finger nail polish and more particularly pertains to a new finger nail polish protective glove for protecting the finger nails of a user with freshly applied polish from blemishing while sleeping.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for protecting finger nail polish is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for protecting finger nail polish heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,104 by Casey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,189 by Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,844 by Ceresia; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,352 by Torres; U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,555 by Auster et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,811 by Cohen et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new finger nail polish protective glove. The inventive device includes a flexible palm panel, has a wrist region and a plurality of flexible digit stalls outwardly extending from the palm panel distal the wrist region of the palm panel. A pair of flexible wrist straps outwardly extending from opposite sides of the palm panel. The free ends of the wrist straps are coupled together. Each of the digit stalls has a protective cage pivotally coupled to the tip of the respective digit stall. Each of the protective cages covers a portion of the associated digit stall adjacent the tip of the associated digit stall having a length less than about one-half of a distance of the associated finger stall defined between the root and tip of the associated finger stall.
In these respects, the finger nail polish protective glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the finger nails of a user with freshly applied polish from blemishing while sleeping.